Fate And Destiney
by Umi-chan1
Summary: A girl Ayako lives a "normal" life until she met Kamui andfindout she reincarnation of ?


  
  
Scene: 1  
Autumn has come too swiftly in the northernmost part of Tokyo many trees were already leafless   
and among the branches clung the ragged shapes of empty nets.   
  
For Kamui the summer was ending before it begun. He sits on a bench at CLAMP high   
school for lunch and starts to eat. As he sat down a flashes of memories of his friends came to   
his mind. After seeing those images he shudders and says to himself " Why should I live I have   
no real reason live."  
  
As he was siting a small group of three girls where sitting together laughing and eating.   
One of them has long blue hair that went down to her back and has wide blue eyes her name is   
Umi. The other girl that was sitting to the right of her had short dark brown hair and has green   
eyes her name was Mia. Then the girl that was smaller than the other has light pink hair that   
goes down a little past her back and had light reddish pink highlighted bangs her name is Ayako.   
" Hey look at that cute guy over there at that table eating alone." Said Mia  
"Over where?" says Mia looking left to right excitedly.  
"Over there?" Umi points to Kamui sitting at the last bench at the far right from them.  
Mia looks at Kamui and says," Oh, your right he's kinda cute."  
"Who, Who?" asked Ayako excitedly.  
"That guy over there." Umi pointed to Kamui.  
Ayako looks at Kamui and smiles. "You're right he is cute."   
  
Umi looks at Mia and Ayako who where looking at Kamui dreamily and smiles mischievously and   
asks, " I dare one of you to go sit and talk with him."  
Mia turns around and blushes. " I'm to shy."  
"Oh come on don't be shy." Umi tries to encourage.  
"No I won't.. Um… I don't like him that way I just think he looks cute."   
Then Umi turns to Ayako and asks," Why don't you go Ayako?"   
"O.k. sure I'll do it." Ayako says.  
Mia looks at Ayako in shock and says" You really going to do it?"  
"Hey sure why not? I have nothing to lose?" Ayako grins.  
Umi slaps Ayako on the back and says" You go girl! Now go and talk to the guy."  
  
Ayako looks at Kamui and sighs. Then slowly walks to him as she walks up to him she   
says "Hi there?" smiling sweetly.  
Kamui looks at her and says "Hello" Solemnly.  
"Can I sit next to you?" asked Ayako.  
"Sure go ahead." Surged Kamui as he moved his bag.  
As he moved his things Ayako glances to Umi and Mia who where watching and giggling at her   
and gives them a peace sign. Then turns back to Kamui and place her tray down next to his and   
sits down next to him.  
"So tell me what's your name?" asks Ayako.  
"My name is Kamui.. Kamui Shirou"  
"My name is Ayako Nanamiya" Ayako says as they shake hands.  
  
"So are you new here?" Ayako questioned.  
"Yeah I guess you can say that." Kamui answered.  
"So what grade are you in?"  
"I'm a sophomore."  
"Hey, that's cool you're the same grade as I am." Ayako replies surprised.  
  
As she was about to ask him another question the bell rings for class. Ayako stands up and picks   
up her things. "Well, it's nice meeting you Kamui. See ya later."  
Ayako walks to a trash can and threw her trash and walked to her friends who where waiting for   
her outside. As she walked with her friends Umi asks her "So tell me what you and him talked   
about?"  
"Well, I asked him what his name was."  
"And did he tell you?" Mia asked excitedly.  
"Yes, he told his name is Kamui Shirou." Answers Ayako.  
"So what else did you and Kamui talked about?" asked Umi.  
"Oh, nothing much I asked him what grade he's in."  
  
"So what grade is he in."?  
  
"He's a sophomore just like us."  
  
"Oh, cool!" said Mia as they walked to classroom and sat down in their seats.  
  
  
As the final bell rings for class the teacher comes in the room with Kamui. When Umi   
and Mia saw him they taped Ayako on the shoulder (who was reading a book.) to look up. Ayako   
looks up and sees Kamui and waves at him. Kamui sees her waving at him and he waves back.  
  
Then the teacher put a hand up to settle down the class, then began to say "Good after noon   
class today we have a new student Mr. Kamui Shirou." Mia whispers to Ayako and says, "Isn't he   
that guy you meet at the cafeteria?"  
Ayako nods as the teacher point the area where Kamui was going to sit. Kamui walks to his desk,   
which was right next to Ayako. Then the teacher says, "Now Miss Ayako I want you to update Mr.   
Kamui here on the assignments we've done."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Nasaka." Ayako says.  
  
Then Mr. Nasaka says, "Now class lets turn our science book to pages 315 to learn about Human   
DNA."  
  
  
As the teacher was reading Ayako looks at Kamui and says to herself " He looks so sad why?" as   
she looks at Kamui when he was reading. The teacher says " Now, class I will pair you with a   
partner to work on a genetics project where both of you will roll a dice to determine the genetic   
make-up of your child, and including a one page report to present to the class." The class moans   
and complained. The teacher passed out the paper that tells them their partner. When Umi, and   
Mia looked at their papers and screams "What?! There was must be a mistake Mr. Nasaka." Says   
Umi. The teacher says, "I'm sorry that I did this but I didn't have the same number of guys to   
match you two with."  
  
  
Then Umi and Mia turned to Ayako and asked "Who did you get?" questioned Mia.  
  
  
"Well let see..," says Ayako as she turns her paper over to see whom she got.  
  
"Well I got Kamui." Says Ayako blushing.  
  
Umi and Mia looks at Ayako smiling. "You're blushing Ayako." Says Mia teasingly.   
  
"You like him don't ya?" says Mia with a grin.  
  
"You're kidding I don't like him." Ayako says turning more red.  
  
"Sure, you don't like him." Umi says very sarcastically.  
  
"Well I have to go and do my work." Says Umi as she turns to Kamui.  
  
"I bet ya 20.00 dollars that they will get together after 3 weeks," Umi says to Mia.  
  
"Sure thing." Says Mia as they shook hands.  
  
  
As Ayako looks at Kamui she thought to herself "Wow he's cute." The Kamui looks at her   
then looked at the window.  
  
"Hey Kamui are you ready to do our project?" Ayako says.  
  
"Sure." Kamui says more distantly.  
  
Ayako looks at Kamui and says concernedly "Are you O.K.?"  
  
As Kamui looks out at the window sadly. The Ayako waves her hand in front of his face to snap   
him back to reality.  
  
"Oh sorry?" Kamui says.  
  
"It's O.K. I tend to do that too," Ayako says with a smile.  
  
"Now back to the questions tell me about yourself?" Ayako questioned.  
  
"Well what exactly do want to know?" Kamui asked cautiously.  
  
"Well for starts tell me where you live at?" asked Ayako.  
  
"Well I kinda by myself." Says Kamui.  
  
"Oh you don't live with your mom and dad?" Ayako questioned.  
  
"No, I don't." said sadly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Ayako says apologetically.  
  
"Well, I know kinda know how it feels to have no parents." Says Ayako.   
  
"Well, um.. Let's get back on the assignment." Ayako smiles (trying to change the subject.)   
  
  
Scene: 2-Ocean of Tears  
  
When the bell rung to go home Mia, Umi, and Ayako decides to go to the beach. When   
they where at the beach Ayako sits on a beach towel and looks around and sees Kamui in the far   
distance sitting on a rock. When Ayako sees Kamui she sees a silver razor pointed to his wrist.   
When Ayako saw that a flash of memory came to her mind. When she was 9 years old running to   
her mother's room holding a bouquet of white roses in one hand saying "Mama, Mama I picked   
some roses for you." And open the door to her mother's room and sees her mother on floor with   
pool of red blood that came from her head. In one hand and a Black Hand gun. Then with a   
flash came back to reality and stands up fast and runs to Kamui screaming "Kamui don't do it!!"   
And hits the razor from his hand. Kamui says, " leave me alone I want to die!" as he tries to push   
her out of the way. But Ayako grabs his wrist and says, "No, I won't let you end your life!"  
  
  
Kamui looks at Ayako angrily and says "Leave me alone you don't know me, and you   
don't know how it feels to have no friends and have to witness your mother's death."  
  
  
"No that where your wrong I do know how it feels to witness your mother's death." Says   
Ayako coldly.  
  
  
Kamui looks at her. "Yes I witness my mother's death, I saw her shoot herself." Says Ayako   
almost in tears herself. The Kamui stops struggling and looks at her.  
  
  
"Kamui, you might be thinking why? Why did she had to die?" Ayako says softly as she   
holds his hands.  
  
  
"Well I just want to say that something's in life to deal with but it's not our fault that they   
died."  
  
When Kamui hears this he sees her smile Kamui looks at her and says " Your right it's not   
our fault."  
  
Kamui and Ayako look at each other and then Ayako says, "WELL, do you wanna meet my   
friends?"  
  
"Sure." Kamui says.  
  
Ayako leads Kamui to her friends. When Umi and Mia sees Ayako walking Umi says" Hey where   
were you?" the she sees Kamui and says, "OH, I understand."  
  
  
Then Ayako says "Kamui this friend Umi."  
  
"Hey nice ya." says Umi.  
  
  
Then Ayako introduce him to Mia. After she introduced them she and Kamui Mia and Umi took a   
beach ball out of their bags and played together while Kamui and Ayako sat together and ate.   
  
"So Ayako tell me about your family?" Kamui asked  
  
  
"Well, I have a father named Jinto and he is a scientist and own a his own laboratory. I also have   
a older brother named Kai who works at a Kendo dojo."  
  
  
Kamui looks at Ayako and says, " It's good you have a family."  
  
  
Ayako looks at Kamui a little crossly and asked, " Why do you say that?"  
  
  
Kamui looks up in the sky and sighs as he think about his mother and his two best friends Kotri   
and Fuuma and how happy they where before. Ayako looks at Kamui and says, "Hey are you   
alright?" As she waves her hand across his face.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ayako." Says Kamui as he snaps back to reality.  
  
"It's alright." Ayako smiles as she looks out at the ocean and sighs. Then she glances at Kamui   
and asked "I told you about my family why don't you tell me about yours."  
  
Kamui says "well there not much to know."  
  
Ayako said, "Oh, come on tell what's to know."  
  
Kamui looks at her and replies "Drop it."   
  
Ayako sighs and answered "Oh alright."  
  
  
As Kamui and Ayako where talking Umi and Mia looks at them.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they." Umi says to Mia   
  
"Yeah I guess." Mia says.  
  
After a couple hours of talking to each other… Kamui and Ayako prepare to leave. "Well   
to start heading home." Kamui says.  
"Yeah me too." Ayako says  
Ayako looks deep into Kamui's Lavender eyes and says to herself "Those eyes look so sad why?"  
Then Umi says, "Come on Ayako we gotta go." As she and Mia waited for her near the crosswalk.   
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ayako says as she walks to the crosswalk. Then she turns   
around and watches Kamui walk away at her opposite direction. As she watches Kamui walk Mia   
Umi looks at her. "You like Kamui don't ya?" Umi says with a little grin. Ayako blushes," No I   
don't."  
"Oh really?" says Mia teasingly "Then you won't mind if I ask him out."  
Ayako get a little jealous and says, "Go ahead I can care less." As she looks away.  
"Oh come on guys we gotta go home" Umi says.  
"Yeah I forgot I have to go to father's Lab." Replies Ayako  
"Well see ya later" Mia says as Umi and her walked there separate ways.  
  
As Ayako was walking down the street she think about Kamui and remembers how sad   
he was. Then she says to herself "What makes you sad Kamui?" As she walks to her father's   
laboratory. She sighs and enters through the glass door. When she entered the door she sees a   
group of scientist around her father as he shows them and a crimson color embryo. "This embryo   
will turn into a fully grown human and well be the best fighting being." Explains professor   
Nayamia. As he leads the scientist around one of them asked " As this project been approved?"  
"Yes, it as been approved by the lead science associations."  
As Ayako went to see the embryo. When she went closer to it she touches the tub and sees a   
flash of the embryo moving. As Ayako saw this she backs away slowly to her father who was half   
ways across the room. Then suddenly the embryo was turned into a form of a young girl's body.   
As it grew one of the scientist turns around and says, " What hell is this?" As professor Nayamia   
turns around to see the tub exploded. As tub exploded the lab was in total chaos the scientists   
that where there where either badly injured or worst dead. As Ayako was on the floor she looked   
around in terror as she sees the bloody bodies of scientist on floor then from a distant she sees   
the form of a girl that looked like her but instead of long pink hair she had long red hair. As Ayako   
looked at the girl the girl approached her and says "Hello Ayako it nice to meet you at last."  
Ayako gasp and replies" How do you know my name?"   
"I know your name because I'm you."  
"How are you me?"  
"Because you gave me life."  
"You must be mistaken my father gave you life."  
"True, he gave me a body but you that gave a life."  
"But.. How?  
"Remember when you touched the tub."  
As Ayako remembered she gasps and says," No you can't be me."  
As Ayako looks stunned the little girl give a little evil laugh. Then she picks up Ayako's father by   
the throat who was on the floor trying to get up. Ayako says, "Let my father go!"   
"Now why father go?" say the girl.  
"Because.. I love him."  
Oh really then he can very valuable to me."   
Then Ayako get up and charges at the little girl but all she did was teleported out of the way and   
laughs then says "Your father's soul is mine." As she disappears Ayako says"Nooooo!!"  
The in a flash she blacks out.  
To Be Continued…………………………….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
